Half-Breed
by Wolflover007
Summary: She was a half-breed. Belonging neither in the world of demons or the world of humans.
1. Chapter 1

Half Breed

_A/N: Italics= Maura's demon half talking to her_

* * *

The air was cold as the clear night sky set over Boston. The gentleness of the night was surprising. Beacon Hill was a quiet space tonight. The moon was dark for it was anew. The night was peaceful, inviting, and calm.

That's true for all except Maura Isles. She was alone tonight as Angela was out and she asked Jane and Cailin to leave for tonight. She lied telling them she was expecting a guest and Jane took it as a chance to bond with Cailin. The elegant, intelligent ME of Boston found herself handcuffed to the bed, just as she had been every night of the new moon. She chained herself even though she knew it did no good. It gave her hope that she would be able to control it this time.

But as the first wave of pain began her hope was killed. Maura whimpered as her teeth grew sharper into pointed fangs that would be used later. She thrashed as the bones of her body cracked and elongated. Her elegant nails turning into vicious claws, her strong yet feminine hand morphing into a paw.

Her face elongated and her ears moved to the top of her head, they became pointed as she would use them later. Her nose transformed into a snout that was a thousand times more sensitive than before. With a final scream that turned into a howl the transformation was done.

Maura removed the handcuffs and set them down. She was still able to stand on two feet for now but not for long. She jumped out the window she had left open in order to leave without causing any suspicion.

She then climbed the tree near her house and climbed onto the roof. She got on all fours and ran onto the next roof. She continued this until she ran into the heart of Boston unseen by the humans below.

* * *

Maura was perched atop the roof of a lesbian bar. The loud music was hurting her sensitive ears but she knew this spot would have the best food. She looked into the ally below and saw a tall, blonde, sexy woman walk out. The woman stumbled a little but Maura didn't smell lots of alcohol on the woman. She licked her lips. This woman was perfect. The woman was walking to her car and Maura jumped to the next roof to follow her.

Maura prepared for the strike. Her fangs and claws extended and she kept low on the roof. She knew which spot to attack to make it as painless as possible. She hated herself for resorting to this but she had no choice. Once the other half possessed her she couldn't fight it. She had to feed to keep the balance between her human half and her demon heart. She closed her eyes and pushed away the reality of what she was doing.

The woman turned around to open the car and Maura pounced. Her fangs pierced the woman's neck and her claws held her down. The woman started to scream when Maura bit harder snapping her neck. Maura's bite finally let up and she dropped the woman. The urge to feed right there was tempting but she didn't want anyone to see the monster she really was. She threw the woman on her back and ran into the woods.

* * *

The woods outside Boston were quiet as Maura carried the woman to the center. The smell of blood making her hungry. She set the woman down and saw just how violent she was. The woman bled out from the bite mark and Maura tore a large piece out. The woman didn't have to feel that though for Maura broke her neck quickly. She sighed and saw the woman's face how beautiful she looked and how scared she must have been when Maura attacked her. Her eyes were still open and Maura tried to close them with her paw.

_What are you waiting for?_ A lower pitched voice spoke.

I can't admire my prey? Maura responded back.

_No __**we**__ can't._ The voice responded. Maura cringed as the demon instinct was talking to her.

There's no we. Maura growled in a low voice. The demon laughed at her.

_Yes there is. I am a part of you as you are a part of me._

Shut the fuck up! Maura threaten.

_You know how to make me. _The voice challenged. _Go on human, make me shut up._

Maura sighed and closed her eyes to regain her composure. She then bit into the woman feeling and hearing the crunch of bones. She tried to fight it one more time but as the flesh and blood met her tongue she was powerless to stop the demon part and fed on the poor woman.

* * *

Maura had finished feeding and saw the remains of the woman. It was mostly bones but she knew she had to dispose of them. She sobbed quietly and thought I'm sorry. She carried the bones, in a bag cause she was still in wolf form, to a chemical plant and put them in acid, destroying all evidence.

She ran home on the roofs as the sun began to rise. The wolf form would only last a few more minutes. Maura climbed in through the same window she left from and went in front of a mirror, the wolf appearance was retreating but decided to "talk" before Maura returned to human form.

_Don't get caught up in your emotions human. _

How can I not? I was human before that night. It's only right I mourn the life I took.

_You were human but remember what those men did to you. You're stronger now, part demon. Although not the strongest you are above these vial beings, these lowlifes that cause so much destruction._

Fuck you. Not all humans are bad.

_That's because they don't know. If she knew you were a half demon how would your precious Jane react?_

I'll never hurt Jane. I'll control myself and control you.

_You keep telling yourself that human. _The voice faded. As Maura began to turn back to human form. She knew that the others were most likely back and tried to control as much screaming as she could. Her fangs and claws retracted. Her ears returned to normal. Her nose returned to her face and lost its sensitivity. Her frame became small and feminine once again and her spine got smaller. Her hands elongated and her fingers separated. She collapsed as the demon left no evidence.

* * *

She stood and saw the blood on her hands and her mouth. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth with some whiskey. She went back to bed trying to get a little sleep. As she lay there she thought about what she was.

**Maura Isles**\- An only child who was adopted by a rich family. Who had a lonely childhood and was social awkward. Her real mother was a doctor and her father was a mob boss. Her sister Cailin was also training to be a doctor. She was a ME at Boston PD. He best friend was a homicide detective named Jane Rizzoli whose family "adopted" her.

It wouldn't seem like a bad life except that she was also a werewolf, a half-breed. Belonging neither in the world of demons or the world of humans. She was neither here nor there. She was used to not belonging but this was something she could never share with anyone. She was forced to give up her old life that night. A life she would give anything for now.

Humans don't know and it's better that way. She would struggle alone and not bring anyone into it. She would take life one day at a time and would silence the demon when she could. For now the beast was calm. She could relax for now until the next new moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passed since that night and Maura was in the morgue working on a case. Her demon form only came out on that night, other nights she repressed it. The body was finished and she finished up the stitches. She sighed loudly. The victim was tortured and although she hated killing, she was always quick about it. She rubbed her shoulder in pain and whimpered feeling one of the scars.

She figured she would have lunch since the paperwork was done. Jane was out on a mini stake out so she went alone. She went back to her house and took a somewhat cooked steak out of the fridge. It left a pile of blood in the container and Maura ate it quickly before Angela came home. Although it wasn't a sweet as human flesh, it helped a little bit. Maura then drank the blood and cleaned up. She returned to work and took a nap in her office.

* * *

A week later another new moon arrived and Maura once again ran outside to avoid the others. She took a new road this time, going into a nature preserve. She stood in the center of the area and sniffed the air. She didn't smell anyone so she got on all fours and sniffed the ground. She picked up a scent and ran on all fours after it.

Cailin Martin walked through the Boston University nature preserve. She was taking photos of nature for her photography class. She was enjoying it and was just about done when she heard a noise.

* * *

A twig snapped loud as a cannon. She turned around to see a black wolf looking at her. At first she wanted to scream but was confused for there were no wolves in Boston. Slowly she approached the wolf but it growled at her.

Cailin backed off and the wolf stood there for a moment. Cailin approached again and the wolf pounced on her. She screamed and the wolf growled. Cailin punched the wolf and ran for it. The wolf chased her out of the preserve. She didn't stop running until she got far away. She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

The wolf saw the bright lights outside the preserve and ran back into the forest. It needed to feed and would deal with Cailin in the morning. A new scent ran through the air. The wolf charged at it. The trees blurred and the wolf avoided the logs with grace and elegance. A young woman stood in the middle of the woods. The wolf got ready to pounce when she smell something fowl. Demon blood.

A demon shouldn't be here they were banned from the mortal world. The wolf got lost in thought when she felt a claw in the shoulder. A loud howl ran through the night. The woman removed her claw and licked the blood.

* * *

"You still have some human blood." She told the wolf. The wolf charged at her and she clawed at it. They both clawed at each other and the wolf had the upper hand. The woman pierced the wolf's torso. The wolf clawed at the woman's face and stomach. The woman threw the wolf across the forest. The wolf hit a tree and cried out in pain.

"Hmm. Half demon half power. I should have known." The woman said. The wolf stumbled up and tried to fight. The sun started to rise in the forest. The wolf growled at the woman. The woman smirked and handed the wolf a backpack. The wolf was confused but took the bag.

"Don't worry half breed I'll let you live for now." The woman said. The wolf started to leave when the woman threw some meat at it. The wolf tried to resist having gone this long without it.

"You're one of us now, feed and become stronger. Don't try to fight it mutt." The woman said. The wolf growled and resisted. The woman started to leave when she heard the sound of crunching. She smirked and disappeared. The wolf ate the flesh, although it preferred to kill itself it was a good substitute.

* * *

The wolf jumped into the open window and converted back. It was more painful now due to the injuries. Maura stood and looked at the mirror. Her shoulder had a claw mark that wasn't that deep and she worried little about that. Her strong defined abs however had a large hole in the center and although it didn't hit anything major, it hurt and bled a lot. She knew that she had to cover this or they would ask.

She used what strength she had left to get her med kit and take out gauze and ace bandages. She took a few gauze pads and held them against her abs. she then wrap the bandages tight so she would heal faster. She tried to move around but was in some pain so slept on the couch for a while. She placed the backpack in her room to go through it later.

On the couch she thought about that woman. Who was she? How did she get into the mortal world? Why did she attack Maura and then help her? But she mostly thought about what she said before she left. She had tried to repress the demon side and in doing so attacked Cailin against her will. Maybe she should give the demon a little bit more of what it wanted. She would figure it out in the morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep while the wounds began to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Rizzoli walked into Maura's kitchen to make some coffee. She grabbed the k-cup and put it in the Keurig and made the coffee. She noticed Maura sleeping on the couch. Maura was in a deep sleep but her face twitched in a strange expression.

"No, instant no." Maura mumbled smelling the coffee she despised. Jane chuckled and took the cup and put it under Maura's nose. Maura's face scrunched up more. Maura kicked in her sleep. Jane smiled more and decided to let Maura sleep. She returned to the table and ate some food. Jane went back to her apartment.

* * *

A few hours later Maura Isles woke up and stretched. She felt her wound pull and bit her lip. She figured she'd clean it. She went to the bathroom and removed the bandages. Blood soaked gauze fell to the bathroom floor. The edges of the wound were closed and the blood loss slowed. She showered quickly (to avoid the sting) and redressed the wounds.

She ate some cereal and milk then settled on the couch to watch Orange is the new black. She groaned when an "intense" scene occurred. She was thankful that she was still able to have those feelings. While she did have sex with women after the change she would never truly let go herself afraid that she many lose it and hurt the woman. She fell back asleep.

Ring. Ring…Ring…. The phone rang and Maura answered it. She prepared to go to the crime scene in jeans and a nice shirt. She got her med bag and drove away in the Prius.

* * *

Maura arrived at the scene and smelled blood and rotting flesh. She took a few deep breaths to suppress that beast and opened the door.

_Yum. Food, feed human do it. Show them your true nature._

Shut up I fed yesterday.

_Ha-ha barely._

Go to hell.

Maura saw that the victim had been torn to shreds. Large claw marks were throughout the victim and she had a large bite mark. Maura gasped for she knew that a human couldn't have made these marks. She had to stay calm and professional. She helped move the body and went to see Jane.

"What do you think caused that?" Jane asked.

"I'll have to do an autopsy." Maura said to avoid lying to Jane. Jane nodded and went to examine the crime scene. Maura smelled blood but knew that if she went to investigate that Jane would follow. The smell of blood was making her distracted and hungry.

"Maura you hungry?" Jane asked.

Maura was pulled out of her trance by the question. She blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts then looked at the ground.

"Maura you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Maura said having regained control. She looked Jane in the eye and smiled.

"Anyway I was going to get lunch. Want some before the autopsy?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Sure, let's go." Maura responded and went to her car.

* * *

Maura Isles stood above the woman (what was left of her) and looked over her.

_Such soft warm flesh, be good to taste._

Fuck you! She was tortured. It's wrong morally, ethically and professionally.

_Then how about that detective? Such a tight body and perfect unspoiled flesh._

I said shut up!

Maura punched herself in the stomach hoping that would work. It did.

"Ahh!" Maura whimpered quietly.

She grabbed the table as pain shot throughout her. She prayed Jane wouldn't come in. She didn't want to explain her pain or the results to her. She kept the knowledge of the demon world to herself. Jane wouldn't believe her anyway.

* * *

**Many hours later**

Most of the team had gone home. Jane was going to see if Maura wanted to leave but knew Maura was too wrapped up in the autopsy. She and the guys went out for drinks.

Turning the woman Maura saw that her heart was ripped out. She knew that was a signature of particular demons and she now knew from the claws and missing organ that a demon was among them. She ran out of the morgue filled with anger and ran back to the crime scene.

She was panting hard still smelling the blood from earlier. Her demon heart grew stronger as she filled with anger.

"Whoever you are come out now." Maura growled and demanded.

She heard nothing. She got mad and roared into the forest. She still heard nothing. She picked up a very faint scent and jumped into the tree. She smelled it again and her claws extended. She pounced on it.

"Iron claw attack" Maura said as she pounced even though saying it did nothing.

She fell onto the ground the scent vanishing completely. She glanced around but found no evidence of the scent.

"I will find you." Maura said to the sky before punching a tree trunk and creating a nice sized dent in it. Maura left after that, annoyed and angry.

* * *

In a tree farther into the woods sat a woman. She had a normal sized frame but had elf like ears, sharp teeth and piercing blue eyes. She smelled a half-demon approaching the forest. She growled for she despised half demons for they had dirty mortal blood coursing through their veins.

"Whoever you are come out now." She heard the angry half-breed say. She didn't respond but smiled. She heard a movement in the trees then a thud.** Stupid half-breed** she thought. She would have loved to fight but decided to let the half-breed live for now. She ran out of the forest but heard a bang somewhere from within the forest.

* * *

Maura returned home and plopped down to become a vegetable. She now knew that there were demons in the mortal world. She wasn't sure how many but she would keep both the demons and her heart at bay for now. She would have to keep it a secret as long as she could. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes as her mind wandered.

* * *

The demon woman smiled as she traveled through the trees. She must report to the demon world right away to share her findings. She now had what the demons have searched millennia for. She knew that this half breed would be the key they have been looking for. The one to allow the great army rise again.

She smiled to herself as she decided to get some food first. She was quick about the kill for she was in a hurry but none the less left a "gift" for the half breed. As she returned to the demon world, she whispered "Let the games begin half breed."


	4. Chapter 4

Maura paced back and forth in the morgue. She knew the team needed the report but couldn't tell the cause of death yet. She growled to herself. She hated what she was, she knew there was no other choice but she wished that woman had let her die. The claw mark on her shoulder started to hurt. She gripped her shoulder in pain.

Jane Rizzoli had walked down the steps when she heard Maura screaming. The door was locked and the blinds to the office were also locked. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She kicked the door in to see Maura was gone. The body was still there and a large puddle of blood was on the ground. In the center of the pool was a scalpel covered in blood.

"Maura?" Jane cried out. There was no response. She went to get Susie.

"You've seen Maura?"

"No detective."

"Come look at this." Jane said leading Susie to the morgue. Susie was confused and didn't know what to make of it. Jane went to Cavanaugh and showed him.

"Alright this is a crime scene till further notice." He ordered.

The team took photos, put the scalpel away as evidence and got Jane's statement. Susie told her that the blood test should be done by the end of the day. Jane nodded and tried to call Maura. There was no answer. She would check the cameras but remembered the morgue didn't have any.

"Maura where are you?" Jane asked out loud.

* * *

Maura growled as her shoulder bled. She was sitting on the Charles River Bridge looking out at the sea. She groaned and shook with anger as her claws extended. Humans shouldn't have to live with such a monster like her.

She looked down into the water and smirked. She has tried to end it before, but every time she would wake up. The demon heart would heal her human body. She couldn't end her life so she learned to deal with it. She knows how to control it but with the threat of demons she became more aggressive.

She knows she has to protect humans but a small part of her hated them. It was humans after all who attacked her that night and made her into…this. She sighed and jumped off the bridge onto the street. She couldn't go back to work tonight, if she did they would ask questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet; so she went to walk in the forest at BCU.

* * *

It was around 5:00 when Jane called Maura again. She still didn't get an answer and was getting worried. If Susie found someone else's blood then they would have an investigation. Susie had called the detective and asked her to come down. In the lab Susie was looking at a computer, a strange expression on her face.

"What is it Susie?"

"I ran DNA test on the blood from the crime scene and the blood on the scalpel."

"That's good. What's with the look?"

"Well look at this."

Susie showed Jane the screen. There were two DNA outlines but Jane couldn't tell what it meant.

"Are there two people at the scene?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Susie said while pointing to the image on the right. "This is the normal dna structure for humans. 46 chromosomes and strait chromosomes."

Jane just nodded for she understood that. Susie then pointed to the image on the left which had more lines.

"This is the DNA structure for Canine Lupus or the wolf. It has 78 chromosomes."

Susie pulled up two more images that were already tested and matched. The images were of some strange DNA structure that seemed to mix the earlier ones.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's like the wolf DNA and human DNA merged." Susie said.

"So the guy that hurt Maura could be a zookeeper or something."

"That's were guessing gets you wrong detective. First off the DNA is merged so it has to deal with blood meaning this thing has both human and wolf blood in their body. And second I already ran the test for the DNA and you won't believe whose it's is." Susie told Jane and hit a button revealing who's DNA it was. Jane's jaw dropped and she ran out of the morgue uttering one word "NO."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. College is getting very busy for me so I'll update slowly maybe monthly but there are no promises. I have not given up on the story it's just becoming harder to write with my schedule. Thank you all for the support on this story and me in general. Much love and gratitude. **

**~Wolflover007**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long school has been kicking my ass. It may not be the best.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli entered Maura's house and found no evidence of her there. She ran into Maura's room confused over what the results meant. Was Maura not human, did the result get compromised, what did this mean for them, for her? She held the results close as she looked for Maura. She couldn't find her and went to the attic. The attic was somewhere that Jane had never been as Maura said there was nothing up there of interest. In the attic she saw boxes and felt a dark energy coming from there. She decided to go back down and ask her mom. Angela was no help though.

* * *

Maura checked her watch. 8:00. she sighed and heard laughter from far away.

"Cailin are you sure you saw a wolf?" a girl said.

"Yeah it was huge and black."

"I bet the zoo would like that."

Maura growled and felt the demon becoming angry.

_What pitiful beings. How dare they insult us? Teach them a lesson. Do it human._

No!

_You're worthless. If I wasn't sealed in your heart I'd kill you. _

…

_Well human are you going to talk?_

…

_Hmm…I knew it._

* * *

Maura heard the group approaching so she jumped into one of the trees.

Cailin Martin and two other women walked below the tree.

"It attacked me here." Cailin motioned around.

Maura watched sadly as she remember the attack. How scared Cailin must have been. She never wanted to hurt Cailin. She was able to hold back the instinct to kill…barely.

"Well that must have been fun." A women said sarcastically.

"Wolves don't live around here." Another one spoke up.

"I'm telling you it was huge and strong." Cailin said.

"Well be glad it didn't kill you."

"Yeah." Cailin chuckled.

Maura smiled. She thought about leaving but that would draw attention to the women below. Cailin and the women wondered further into the forest. Maura had the sudden urge to follow them. She quietly jumped from tree to tree as the women walked unaware of her presence.

* * *

Jane drove around the city looking for Maura but to no avail. She knew she couldn't call missing persons yet for it hadn't been long enough. She was getting worried. Why would there be Maura's blood on the scalpel if no one attacked her. She stomped on the break as she came to a stop nearly hitting a child.

"Focus Jane." She said to herself.

* * *

Maura smiled as she looked down at her sister interacting. She followed them to the center of the forest and was chilling in the tree. She had no need to struggle to hear for her scenes were improved even in human form. She smelled something on the horizon though.

_Why do you look at these humans? _

They are interesting.

_They are food. That's all they'll ever be._

…

_Silent treatment human? _

…

…

Once the beast had quieted down Maura resumed her actions. The smell from before was getting stronger. It smelled of blood and rotting flesh. Maura felt sick but she knew the other couldn't smell it. Suddenly she heard rustling from nearby trees. She felt the beast claw at her. It became stronger in the presence of demons. She knew what she had to do even though she hated it.

She closed her eyes and focused on the seal that spread from her left breast over her left shoulder and onto the middle of her back where she was first marked. Once the seal became visible, it was always there but turned black like a giant tattoo, she clasped her hands together in front of her.

* * *

Maura stood in front of a giant wolf. It was black and stood 10 feet tall. Its neck held a collar that was attached to a chain that bound it to a wall.

_What is it human? _

Lend me you power.

_HAHA. You must be crazy. Why would I listen to a mortal?_

I must help them.

_Why should I care? You will not die and therefore I have no interest in them._

Maura became annoyed and grabbed one of the wolf's legs.

You'll lend me power even if I have to force you.

The wolf threw Maura off and Maura slammed against the wall. Maura got up and ran at the wolf again. It threw Maura off once again. Maura glared at the wolf. They continued the game of grab and throw until the wolf became bored.

_Very well pewman. I will lead you some strength. Just this once. _

Thank you.

_Don't go thanking me. Now take it before I change my mind._

The wolf raised its paw so Maura could grab a claw. The claw possessed enough power for this. Maura grabbed the claw as she felt the strength flow through her.

* * *

The tree snapped from under Maura. She heard the loud boom as it crashed to the earth. Cailin and the others screamed as the demon was revealed. It was a fox demon and had knocked the tree over with her tail.

The fox gripped Cailin's throat. Her friends screamed and the woman snapped her fingers creating clones of itself. The clones chocked Cailin's friends.

"There you go. Get into your natural state." The woman said as Cailin fought.

Maura pounced on the fox. Tearing it from Cailin. The wolf pinned the fox and the clones disappeared. Maura clawed at the woman. The fox threw her against a tree. Cailin and her friends hid behind a rock. The fox punched Maura's face. Maura spit blood at her. The fox smiled as it plunged its hand into Maura's chest. Maura howled in pain.

Maura cut the fox's arm off then clawed at her torso. Maura jumped back than bit the fox's neck. The fox fought as Maura's jaw clamped even harder. She didn't let up until she heard a crunch. The fox lay dead against the dirt. Maura let up.

Cailin walked out with her friends petrified. She remembers the wolf.

"This is it. This is the wolf."

Cailin's friends looked on scared. Maura fought against the demon urge but had to remain in wolf form in order to hide. Cailin came closer and this time Maura didn't attack. She looked into Cailin's brown eyes and pounced on her.

Cailin and her friends screamed as Cailin was pinned. Maura began to lick Cailin, kissing her as she was glad she was ok. Cailin's friends came and pet Maura's head as she stayed still. Cailin and her friends didn't know what to do.

Maura knew she had to bring them back. She looked around then howled loudly putting Cailin's friends to sleep. Cailin was scared suddenly and Maura turned to face her. She licked Cailin again then kissed her softly.

* * *

Cailin Martin woke up in her dorm. She had no memory of the night before and looked at the clock. 7:00 am. She sighed and got ready for class.

Maura Isles slept in her room. She was in agony from the night before. She still felt the fox's hand in her chest and smiled at the memory of burning the corpse after bringing the women back to their dorms. She erased their memories with a special demon poison. Better that way. She thought.

As sunrise began in Boston the rise of an army began in the demon world.


	6. Chapter 6

The blacken sky sat over the sharp rocks of demon's cliff.

Deep in a cave sat a large winged demon. Her clothes menacing and sexual, her fangs dripping with blood. Her body was curved and muscular with piercing black eyes and no ears. The woman from the forest sat with her.

"Hmm. So the half demon has more power than I thought." the large winged demon said.

"Forgive me my mistress. I just wanted to see how strong the half breed was." Said the woman from the forest.

"This half-demon. She may be useful for restoring us to our glory." The winged demon said.

"Yes. She hides her demon nature from the humans but if we gained control of her we'd concor the human world in a matter of days."

The winged demon thought for a moment.

"Very well. Diane send some scouts to observe her but make sure they are not detected." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The woman said and then left.

"Half demon you will be ours." She spat.

* * *

Maura rode her motorcycle through Boston. She felt the pull again and drove out of the city to a small remote forest. After leaning her bike against a tree, she ran to the center. She should return to work but couldn't face them. The pain shot through her back and shook her.

_Pathetic human. You can't avoid me._

Shut up!

_We are one and once Jane finds out we'll kill her. How tasty that woman must be._

Maura felt herself changing. She fought it and wrestled it into submission.

_You win this round human…._

Maura panted and punched the tree.

A loud echo was heard throughout the forest. Maura looked at the now bent over tree.

Her phone ran and she jumped.

"Isles." She said calmly.

"Maura? You ok? You sound out of breath." Jane asked in concern.

"Yes. Sorry I was boxing." She said coming up with an excuse for her injured hand.

"Oh. Well wanna come to the gym with me?"

"Now?"

"Sure. I mean it's our day off."

"Ok. I'll be right over. Give me half hour."

"Ok."

Maura calmed enough to get on her bike and drive back.

* * *

Maura met Jane at the BPD gym. They stretched and did their usual workout. Jane was doing chin-ups while Maura was boxing a hanging bag.

Punch. Jab. Punch punch. Jab. Maura felt a stabbing sensation in her hand. She looked down to see her claws were extended and dug into her palm. Blood slowly dripped onto the mat.

Panicked she went to get a towel and put pressure on it. Her demon abilities allowed her to heal faster than humans and the wound healed up in a few minutes. Maura made it look like she was wiping sweat off her hands.

She breathed a sigh of relief and got a drink.

* * *

Jane looked at Maura boxing during her chin ups. She couldn't get her mind off the strange test results and wanted to confront Maura. She noticed that Maura was avoiding her lately and hoped it had nothing to do with her.

She watched as Maura suddenly looked what she could describe as panicked but collected. She saw Maura relax as she got a towel and Jane rationed it down to sweat and adrenaline.

She suddenly slipped from the bar. She felt herself fall but never hit the ground. Instead she was in Maura's arms.

Jane blinked and then began to freak out. Maura was at the door on the other side of the gym drinking, there was no way she ran over that fast. He fear kicked in and she flailed.

"Let me go!" she screamed at Maura. Her arms went every direction. An impossibly strong grip grabbed her arms and stopped her. Her feet touch mat and she relaxed. She looked up to see Maura pinning her arms against the wall. Hard.

When did they get to the wall?

"Jane relax!" Maura ordered.

"Maura you're hurting me." Jane whimpered.

Maura let up and turned away from Jane.

"Sorry." Maura said.

"It's ok."

"Wanna have a drink later?"

"Sure, I'll take us to dinner. It's the least I could do."

"Maura. I'm not hurt but ok." Jane would never pass up a free dinner.

"Why don't we go dancing?" Jane offered.

Maura tilted her head confused. Jane hated dancing but she'd go if Jane did.

"Ok."

"I'll be at your place at 8."

"Alright. And Jane this isn't a date."

"I know."

* * *

Jane knocked on Maura door at 8 sharp. It was a warm night and Jane was dressed in a nice black dress. Maura open the door and Jane frowned.

"I'm overdressed. Shit." Jane said after seeing that Maura was in ripped jeans, a t-shirt and leather jacket.

"No you look lovely." Maura said.

A fire began to burn in her stomach. Her hunger for Jane began to burn again in more ways than one. She then frowned as well.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to take the chopper but in a dress it'll be hard."

"Should I change?"

"NO." Maura practically shouted.

She went inside and got sweats for Jane. She then gave them to Jane. Jane put them on and they went to the garage.

Jane saw that Maura installed a faster engine, chopped most of the body and removed the side car. Maura gave Jane the spare helmet and adjusted it for her. Maura started the bike and helped Jane on.

Jane was nervous having never ridden a motorcycle before but knew Maura would take care of her.

"Maura. No unnecessary tricks."

"Ok. Ok."

"I'm serious."

"Fine. Let's go."

They put their helmets on and Maura hopped on. Jane clung to Maura for dear life. Maura revved the engine and the bolted out. Jane screamed and Maura's sensitive ears heard it. Under her helmet she smirked but Jane didn't see that.

* * *

Jane removed the sweats Maura gave her and they entered the restaurant. It was a very classy place and Jane felt a little bad Maura was paying for she knew it was expensive. Their waiter was very nice and he asked them what they wanted.

Jane ordered a handmade burger and fries with a soda.

Maura's order was most surprising.

She ordered a salad with the works, a beer and 3 (yes 3) porterhouse steaks.

"How would you like them done ma'am?"

"What is the rarest you make?"

"Cooked for about 10 minutes."

"Rarer than that."

"They will be cool miss."

"That's fine."

The waiter left confused but place the order.

"Maura you sure you want that?"

"Yes Jane. I'm very hungry." That wasn't a complete lie. She wanted human blood. She wanted Jane's flesh in particular but rare steak was a good substitute. Three of them should fulfill the craving.

While waiting the pair talked. Mostly about work and the case.

"Maura why haven't you declared a cause of death yet?"

"Well I am trying to find out what animal made those markings." Maura knew a human wasn't capable of such a savage attack.

"Ok. Well we would like to start our case so if you could hurry it up."

"Alright Jane."

"Here we go. A burger and fries, a salad and 1, 2, 3 really rare steaks."

Jane was shocked at the steaks. She knew Maura ate pink meat as a kid but that was ridiculous. Blood oozed all over the plates.

"Damn Maura. More like fresh off the cow."

The waiter left and they ate. Maura ate the salad first while Jane ate her burger. Jane watched as Maura ate the steaks. She ate like an animal. She had never seen Maura this hungry. The ever classy Dr. Isles eating like an animal. It reminded her of werewolf boy because Maura held the steak barehanded and bit. For once Jane was glad they were in a closed off section because Maura would have gotten them kicked out.

* * *

After they ate Jane pulled out a file and showed it to Maura.

"Susie ran a DNA test after we found blood in the morgue. What happened?"

"I just cut myself why?"

Jane opened the file.

"The DNA matched yours but there was wolf DNA in the sample as well."

"Susie must have compromised the sample." Maura said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Maybe but it is still weird. Imagine a big werewolf here in Boston. Ha-ha. That'd be one site to see."

"Yeah. Have Susie run the test again."

Jane noticed Maura twitching and breathing heavy. She grabbed Maura's hand and felt sweat pool on it.

"Maura you ok?"

Maura didn't answer for a long time but kept staring at the file.

"Yeah I'm just trying to figure out how this is possible."

"I was confused too. We'll figure it out."

"Wanna go dancing?"

"Yeah. There is this great club on the Northside."

"Dorchester area?"

"Yeah. A new bar opened there. It's a gay bar but I thought it'd be fun."

"Let's go."

* * *

They went to the bar and were enjoying themselves. Jane kept ordering lots of drinks and was on her 9th. Maura danced with Jane and various other women and they laughed all throughout the night. Maura felt a demonic presence in the area and kept a close eye on Jane.

Maura drank at least 15 drinks but was still sober. Her demon body made it hard (but not impossible) to get drunk. She saw Jane flirting with another woman. She smiled and was glad for her friend but then noticed the woman's claws and fangs.

She walked over to the pair and tore the woman away from Jane.

"Don't you touch her." Maura warned in a low voice.

"Ah, what is she? Your mate?" The woman bit back.

"Not a mate but touch her again and I'll kill you."

"Easy. Half-breed. Wouldn't want them knowing would you?"

Maura growled. She was at war with herself. She wanted to kill this woman but that would require her to reveal herself. If she didn't though this woman may hurt Jane. She looked back to see the woman returned to Jane and this time was scratching her. She pulled Jane away and noticed Jane was too drunk to remember this.

Maura sent Jane home in a cab. She then turned to the woman and punched her.

"Don't worry half breed. I didn't poison her yet."

Maura felt the anger grow and the woman began to run away. She fought back the transformation but the anger still burned. She got on her bike and followed the woman.

She drove fast (illegally fast) and was able to catch the woman in a small alleyway. The woman smirked and bared her teeth.

* * *

"This small ally will be your grave." Maura threatened.

"Yes. You are definitely the one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Half-breed. Why do you protect these humans? Do you remember the pain they caused?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"Oh touched a nerve. Oh well, I see the beast deep in your heart. The true form inside you."

"I am not a beast."

"Denial. You may have disgusting human blood running through you but you have the glorious power of a demon as well. I can make you a thousand times stronger."

"I don't need strength." Maura growled.

"Half demon. Don't you wish to take revenge on the humans who made you suffer?"

Maura stilled. She wanted revenge deep down but willed that part away. The woman smirked and charged at Maura. Maura jumped to the roof and avoided her. She charged again and cut Maura's arm.

Maura whimpered and felt the fire blazing.

I have no choice do I?

"Hmm. Very well you want to see the beast?"

Maura focused and touched her breast.

"Release." She said.

The seal leaked energy into her. Fortunately she was able to control it and not transform fully. Her claws and fangs extended and her eyes turned a blood red.

* * *

"Yes. Come half demon!"

Maura charged and clawed at the woman. The woman was scratched but punched Maura in the ribs.

Maura thrusted her own claw into her stomach and got blood on her claws.

"Blades of blood!" Maura yelled then clawed at the woman. Sharp blades formed of blood flew at the woman. The woman was cut and Maura smiled.

"How'd you like that?"

The woman growled. "I do wished you'd use restraint when addressing a lady. Were you raised in a dog house?"

Maura simply charged and the woman punched her again. This time she sent Maura flying straight up. She jumped and grabbed Maura. She then threw Maura into the ground. The ground dented and Maura shook in pain. She tried to get up but couldn't.

The woman stood above Maura and smiled. She cut Maura's shirt to expose the seal on her breast. She grabbed Maura's breast and sent a burning sensation through it.

"5 prong seal." She said.

Maura screamed in pain then passed out. The woman left Maura there and ran back to the demon world.

* * *

Maura awoke in a large bed with candles surrounding her. The house was not her own but belonged to that of a wealthy person. The house had the stone design of an old castle. Maura tried to get up but felt her wounds pull. She noticed she was also covered in bandages.

She saw a plate of food next to the bed.

A small note was next it.

**Eat up.**

Maura ate the food on the plate. 2 eggs sunny side up, a few strips of bacon, a banana and a glass of water.

She slowly and carefully got up and walked throughout the house. She brought the plate and cup downstairs and was in awe of the place. It was basically a castle. High ceilings, stone walls, suits of armor and renaissance paintings.

The living room and kitchen were modern however. She noticed a large fireplace burning and felt a little better despite her pain.

"Still as stubborn as ever aren't we?"

Maura jumped and dropped the dishes.

"Hey what the-"She turned around and gasped at who she saw.

"YOU!" she growled in disgust.

"Hello Maura."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mabh? What are doing here?"

A short woman with greying hair and blue eyes stood before Maura. She was covered in a robe although it didn't cover much. Maura moaned slightly. It didn't go unnoticed however.

"Ah. Taking in my beautiful body." She stated.

"Something like that."

Maura sighed.

"You are a guest here." Mabh stated.

"What?"

"Answering your question. I was wondering around the city and noticed you hurt. So I brought you here to heal."

"I have to go back." Maura said. She couldn't miss any more work or she'd have to explain her absence.

"And just how are you going to explain the bandages?"

Maura groaned. She hadn't thought about that.

"At least stay a little. Say you got sick or whatever humans say."

* * *

Mabh grabbed a wine glass and a water. She gave the water to Maura and sipped the wine. She felt Maura's blood pumping and the smell made her hungry. Maura noticed.

"Take a bite. I mean you already did."

"I clawed at you not bit."

"True." Maura sighed. She hated what she was. What this woman made her. She just hated herself.

"Maura." She offered and extended her arms.

Maura shoved her off. Mabh sighed. She knew Maura hated her existence but she changed Maura to save her life…Maura was left alone to die…humans are so cruel but Maura was one so…

Maura stood and felt the wounds pull. She howled in pain.

Mabh lead Maura to the couch and sat with her.

The pair sat in silence for a long time.

* * *

"Why are you around here?"

"I was actually looking for you."

Maura perked her head up at that statement. She hasn't seen this woman in years. She would occasionally visit Maura but this time seemed different. This time seemed urgent and Maura didn't like the dark aura hanging in the room.

"Why?" Maura asked very hesitantly.

She felt a hand stroking her face. She growled and grabbed the hand. It was then she noticed that her hand began to morph. She tried to force it back and willed it back to normal.

"That's why."

"What?"

Mabh stood and went to the window. She refused to look at Maura for the longest time.

"You know how you are unable to control you powers in the presence of demons?"

"Yes."

"You must leave the human world."

"What?!"

* * *

Maura stood there confused. Leave the human world that wasn't even an option but there have been more demons…no!

"No."

"Maura this isn't a joke."

"I'm not leaving. I'll…I'll learn to control it."

"You don't understand. I'm not asking."

"And I'm refusing."

"Maura."

"Why? Why do I have to go back? I mean you bring me to your house and heal my wounds, you give me food and treat me kind… and now you're asking me to leave with you?! Well I won't. If you knew I would be trouble you shouldn't have turned me. Besides what is so important now?"

"Maura you don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright. You are scared that I'll reveal all of us and you want to kill me before that happens. You- Ah!"

The woman stared at Maura as she fell to the ground in pain. Maura gripped her back and cried out. She looked up to see blood dripping off Mabh's claws but felt no blood in her wound.

"What the-"

"It is from when I turned you. Your blood is under my claws and the mark remembers who turned you. You will feel the pain of the mark with this technique."

Maura growled doing anything to escape the pain.

"You don't have enough power to beat me. You stubborn hot blooded half breed."

"Half breed." Maura barked.

She began to push up when Mabh extended the claws on her hand. It felt like the claws dug deeper into Maura's back. She whimpered.

"Had enough?"

"This…This is nothing."

"Hmm. Stubborn. I think you learned your lesson." Mabh said then let up. Maura collapsed.

* * *

Mabh helped Maura stand and put her on the couch again. She then looked at Maura. Maura said nothing knowing the punishment.

"Now if you would have let me finish. You must leave the human world because the humans are in danger."

"What? Danger how?"

"Demons are planning to destroy the seal between the human world and demon world."

Maura jumped up. Long ago the demons were exiled to an earth like spirt world and a seal was place between the worlds. Now certain demons, like Mabh and others can get through but if the seal broke then more powerful demons would escape and…

"They want to kill the humans." Maura rationalized.

"Yes. While most demons like me and others are content with the demon world, several of the powerful ones have joined together to destroy the seal and reclaim the earth that was theirs."

"That's why the demons have come through."

"Yes the woman you fought yesterday and the woman from the forest are scouts for this group. They will stop at nothing to destroy the seal and if they do human life is over."

"No. that can't happen!"

"That is why you must help us destroy the demons by returning to the world and joining the guards."

"Jane, Cailin, mom. I would let them die." Maura whispered to herself.

"Wait I have an idea. What if I kill the demons that attack Boston?"

"But you are demon. What will happen when Jane and they finally find out? You think that they will accept you?"

Maura sighed. She hadn't told Jane and the others who, no WHAT, she really was. She had to protect them but knew they would turn on her. She looked at Mabh.

"Leave that for me to struggle with."

Mabh saw the determination and protectiveness in Maura's eyes. She was confused of this desire to protect humans but it paralleled her own care of Maura, a weak half demon.

She smiled and rubbed Maura's hair.

* * *

"Ah how you've grown my girl."

Maura smiled and Mabh saw her fangs.

"Very well but if you blow this you will come to the demon world with me."

"Fair enough."

"The demons here should be weak enough for you anyway."

"Hey what are you saying?" Maura growled.

"Tonight we rest but tomorrow you train."

"Train?!"

"Yes. You want to be strong to protect your Jane. Right?"

Maura looked away. Mabh smirked and then saw the moon was out.

* * *

"Come on."

"And where are we going?"

"A run. The moons out and I need to assess you."

"That's not fair. I'm hurt and it's rest day."

Mabh just stared. Maura grumbled getting up.

"We'll go easy."

Maura grabbed her breast.

Release.

Maura cried in agony, her already damaged body had to go through the pain of transformation. Mabh felt sorry for Maura as she felt no pain when she transformed.

The pair ran out. Maura leaped into the tree branches while Mabh ran against the ground.

The looked like mother and pup. An older much taller grey wolf and an energetic smaller black pup jumping around. They both let out an eerie howl that echoed through the calm sky.

They ran and were left to their own thoughts:

**Maura you haven't changed a bit. Enjoy this because it only gets worst.**

_One day I'll escape this cell. _

I may be a monster but no matter what I have to protect them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. So i almost was going to abandon this story as i had no motivation to finish it but i decided to try and get back into it slowly. hope this update is ok. i'm slowly working on finishing my earlier stories.

~Wolf

* * *

Maura stretched as the sun hit her face. It had been 3 weeks since Mabh returned. 3 weeks since she learned of the true reason for the other demons and 3 weeks since she last fought one. She still hadn't told Jane the cause of death and Jane was ready to kill her. Her emotions were becoming unsteady as she hid way from everyone. She sighed as she entered the morgue.

"Dr Isles?"

She turned around and saw Susie. She sighed again and Susie stared at her.

"What?!" she barked at her assistant.

Susie backed up and slowly put the report on Maura's desk. Maura felt so bad. She could smell the fear of everyone around her.

_Stupid weak scared humans._

Not now.

_Hmm._

Maura grabbed lunch as the craving started again. She shook with withdraw and struggled to control herself. She went to a restaurant and ordered steak.

* * *

Everyone had gone home and Maura went to the BPD gym. She began punching the bag. Harder and harder till with a strong jab she broke the chain sending it across the room.

"Young one."

"Not now Mabh!"

"You need to relax."

Maura said nothing.

"Very well." Mabh stated then charged at Maura. Maura jumped out of the way and Mabh tried again. She nicked Maura's shoulder. Maura growled transforming and attacking Mabh. The fight lasted a few more minutes before Mabh transformed back.

"Try your new attack."

Mabh had been teaching Maura a clone attack. If Maura could focus her demon energy enough she could create a clone and use it in any way she wished. She focused hard and tried to use the attack. Unfortunately she made a clone who was unconscious. It laid on the ground for a few seconds then disappeared. Mabh looked at the clone then at Maura.

"Keep trying. You'll get better at it. Now go home and rest. I must go the demon world."

"OK."

And with that Mabh was gone.

* * *

The next week BPD was flooded with calls about ghosts. Of course these calls were ignored. In the morgue Jane and Maura were talking.

"They must think we are the ghostbusters." Jane joked.

"Ha. The science in that movie is extremely inaccurate."

"Can you imagine? Ghosts and vampires and werewolves running around Boston."

"Yeah how silly for people to think that."

Maura shook slightly as they kept talking.

"So Susie ran the tests again and we keep getting the same result."

"Hmm. strange."

"What?"

"That the tests keep having the same result."

"Well you did some massive cutting apparently."

"I…"

Ring.

"Rizzoli."

"Ok. Give me the location."

"Got to go Maura."

Maura sighed relieved as Jane left.

_Such a sexy tasty woman._

Shut up.

_God just one taste…_

Shut up.

_Mmm…you horny mortal?_

I…

_Hmm. weak._

…

* * *

Maura walked home that night. Warm spring air hitting her and filling her lungs. She sighed as she tried to focus on anything but her demon half. She heard fire trucks rush by her. She also heard a child screaming. She ran after the fire trucks to see an apartment building on fire. The fire trucks set up jump platforms but the ladders weren't long enough to reach the top floor. Maura looked at the angle of the building and using trigonometry figured the best angle to get the child. She backed up and got a running start then jumped onto the ladder. As she climbed she felt her ears and hands transform to demon form. She slammed into the glass window and the child stared at her.

"Don't just stand there come on." Maura grabbed the child's arm before jumping and landing on the ground.

"Doggie ears." the child said and grabbed Maura's now pointed ears.

"Knock it off. Stop touching." Maura pulled away and ran off jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Later on Angela and Jane were watching the news. Angela was staying with Jane for the night as she always did on the night of the new moon.

"Tonight on action news at 11. An incredible rescue at a burning apartment on State Street. Firefighters worked tirelessly on the fire while an unidentified person ran into the building and rescued a small child. We have video of the rescues taken from bystanders."

Jane and Angela watched the video and saw a woman in a dress jump on the ladder and then out with the child.

"Wow. That's impressive." Jane said.

"A heroine. Just like you Jane."

"The fire was determined to be an accident caused by a gas leak. There were no significant injuries. The rescued child had police draw a sketch in order to thank the brave soul."

The child held up the sketch and Jane spit her beer out. The sketch looked like Maura with pointed ears and sharp teeth. Angela looked confused then concerned about Jane.

"Thank you doggie woman." the child said.

"Truly a touching story. Well may that brave soul know she is appreciated…now on to…"

Jane turned off the TV and ran out the door. She sped to Maura's to get answers. The avoiding, the cutting, the incredible strength, the refusal to give a cause of death. She needed answers now and one way or another she was going to get them.

"Maura! Maura open the door!"

There was no response. Jane thought she heard a wolf howling far in the background. She knocked again and there was still no answer. She felt something approaching and grabbed her gun. She turned around and aimed.

"Come out now or I'll shoot you."

A woman appeared in front of Jane. She had red eyes and snow white hair.

"BPD show me your hands!"

The woman ignored her.

"Show me your hands!"

The woman slowly put her hands up.

"What business do you have here?"

The woman said nothing.

"Answer me damnit!"

Jane suddenly was lifted in the air. The woman threw her aside into a fence.

"So this is where she lives. "

Jane shot the woman but nothing happened. The woman smirked and grabbed Jane. She bit Jane's neck making Jane pass out. She then flew away with Jane in her arms.

Maura was atop a tree branch when she saw a large flying object overhead. She smelled the demon scent but picked up on a lavender and vanilla scent too. She didn't think anything of it for a minute before she looked up.

"Oh my god. They have Jane!"

She growled feeling her beast getting more savage than ever. She felt anger boiling over and sprinted after the woman. She ran to the top of the mountain but lost the sent. She looked all four directions but there was nothing. She felt the sun rising.

Damnit. Jane just hold on. I'll find you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is just a quick filler. Happy 4th my American friends.

* * *

Jane tried to move but felt a sharp sting in her wrists. The more she fought it the tighter the cuffs got. She sighed and tried to look around. She was in a cold room. Or was it a cave…she saw an opening with sky and trees. Definitly a cliff. She looked around and saw a small fire and the woman who kidnapped her.

"Hey what the hell is this?"

"Ahh. I see you have awakened."

"Untie me."

"Or what? You are weak."

"Why you!"

The woman came closer to Jane and Jane shook in fear. Large bird wings shot out of the woman's back. She saw the red eyes as the woman came closer and licked her lips. Jane struggled but the chains got tighter.

"The more you struggle the tighter they get. And I don't want a pretty thing like you in pain." The woman licked her lips and cut Jane's cheek with her claw. She licked the blood out of it and moaned.

"What is this place?"

"It's better you don't know."

"Answer m- ahh!" Jane's chains tighten.

"That's enough!" another voice said.

The chains loosened. Another winged woman appeared. This one taller and with larger wings.

"We need her alive."

Jane shook scared and weak. The woman held out a piece of meat for Jane. Jane refused it.

"Cook it first." The shorter one said.

After putting the meat in the fire they handed it to Jane who reluctantly ate it. The women undid Jane and put her next to the fire.

"You stay here."

"Alright." Jane sighed.

The women flew out the cave while Jane just laid down.

"Where am I?

* * *

Maura leaped from tree to tree. She couldn't pick up any scent. She had been running well into the afternoon.

"Jane where are you?"

Her body was starting to get fatigued but she had to keep running for Jane.

_Human..._

Not now.

She kept running. Her muscles twitching.

_Human..._

She ignored it.

_HUMAN!_

WHAT?!

_You need to rest. Our demonic energy is about to run out._

Not until we find Jane.

_I'm warning you. The seal holds back energy. You are about to run out._

Maura jumped to the cliff face. She lost her footing and plummeted to the earth. She felt something soft and strong. She felt like she was flying. She was put on the cliff. Her body felt drained.

"Maura."

"Mabh. They took Jane. I need to find her."

"You are in no condition to go. You're demonic energy is used up. You need to rest."

"No I need to find Jane!"

"The scent is long gone. Jane's trail is cold."

"I…hav…have …to…try."

"Maura. You can barely stand."

"I…"

"Rest and we can search tonight."

"Now."

Maura lost her footing again and was hanging by her claws. She could barely pull herself up. She relented and sat on the cliff plateau.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. As soon as the sun sets. Now stay here. I'll find us some food."

"I'm not leaving this cliff."

Mabh smirked and put a collar on Maura's neck.

"Sit." Mabh said.

Maura landed face first on the rocks.

"Now. You're not leaving. Rest that's an order."

Maura sighed and fell asleep.

_Told you._

Not now.

Mabh ran into the forest.

_You'll find Jane._

I know.


End file.
